ApisChronicles
- Prospit= - Dead= }} |-|Hero Tier ▼= - Hood Up= - Hood Up, Wings= - Hood Down= }} |-|Other ▼= - Grub= - Trickster= - Inverted Self= }} |caption = |title = Maid of Heart |age = 7 Sweeps (15.2 Earth Years) |screenname = |style = Perfect Syntax With Slightly Off Grammar. Replaces o's, O's, And 0's With Asterisks. (*) Uses Bee And Fly Puns Ocasionally. Uses 0vv0 And Variations As Emotes |zodiac = Musca |specibus = Scythekind |modus = Timer |relations = Aion-Lusus The Follower- Ancestor The Widowed- Inverted Self Myglai Muusca- Dancestor Seduma Hyran- Worst Enemy |home = Precedus |planet = Land of Heat and Radiance |like = Macabre Art, Spiders, Dream Journaling |hate = Snakes, Earthquakes |music = }} |Row 1 title = Lusus |Row 1 info = Aion (Massive Underground Bee Larvae) |Row 2 title = Matesprit |Row 2 info = -- |Row 3 title = Kismesis |Row 3 info = |Row 4 title = Auspistice |Row 4 info = -- |Row 5 title = Moirail |Row 5 info = -- |Row 6 title = Ancestor |Row 6 info = The Follower |Row 7 title = Dancestor |Row 7 info = Myglai Muusca }} Introduction Who Is This Kooky Chick? Well, she likes you. Your name is Arachi Muusca. You are a cheerful albeit DITSY gal with a love for all that is MUNDANE and MISUNDERSTOOD. It is a hobby you have had since you were A LITTLE WRIGGLER and it doesn't help that you were picked up by one of the ODDEST CREATURES AROUND. That is alright to you. AION is relatively low maintenance plus he is ODD ENOUGH to be doted after by you CONSTANTLY. It often IRKS HIM to the point of him WIGGING OUT AT YOU, but you force a smile on your face and patter about like nothing happens. Did anyone mention that you are ditsy? You have quite a bunch of interests most of which FELLOW TROLLS wouldn't touch with A TEN FOOT POLE make that twenty feet. You are an avid collector of ODD, MACABRE ART and hang paintings and posters for a mild level of shock factor in your RESPITEBLOCK. They are funky things and staring at them before going to sleep has MANIFESTED some STRANGE ASSED DREAMS. Because they are almost always weird, you type them out on your COMPUTER in a collection that has spanned at least THREE SWEEPS. They aren't exactly the easiest things to remember and you have a horrible tendency to FORGET IMPORTANT THINGS. This has SCREWED YOU OVER MULTIPLE TIMES and has led to a ROUSING KISMESISTUDE of which you question frequently. Sometimes you just sit and wonder what the hell you said to make her hate you only to lose your TRAIN OF THOUGHT and go back to loathing her again. Pesky snakes. You HATE THEM, yes they are creepy but you just despise those SLITHERY, HISSING ASSHOLES. If you could DANCE A LIVELY JIG and rid the magical EMERALD LAND of them you would be the happiest troll in the galaxy. You also enjoy marveling over FATHER TIME as well as many other MYTHICAL FIGURES and you hold the legends behind them TO HEART. It doesn't help that you have MEMORIZED THEM and repeat them before strangers. You know most don't believe in them but you do believe down in your SOUL that they have AT LEAST some significance. Now if only you could get others to listen, they all think you are FREAKY and more often than not you find yourself being the LONER in a group. You have YET to be ACCUSTOMED to it as you enjoy FLITTING AROUND in a crowd TRYING TO SOCIALIZE. It is because of your PERSISTENCE that most think of you as a LITTLE MORE THAN AGGRAVATING. This is made worse by trying to discuss the STRANGE loves you harbor around. They only manifest STRANGE LOOKS, AVOIDANCE, and on some occasions, HOSTILITY. Your hive is also INFESTED with SPIDERS, your friends. This has led you to COLLECT THEM and allow them to wander about your hive and FESTER ABOUT. As a result most or your abode is covered in a TANGLED MESS OF OLD COBWEBS. most shy away at the sight although you think it adds a nice ALL HALLOWS EVE sort of touch, especially with the dead twisted trees up front. Now if only you didn't have to deal with EARTHQUAKES as they do more than just shake things up around the house. These trigger Aion's BAD SIDE and that has led to more than one FIGHT. Besides it has knocked down almost all of your FATHER TIME STATUES. You're down to ONLY ONE and you DOUBT you can find more like the ones you lost. Since you enjoy going on trollian so much, your trolltag is and Personality Kooky and oblivious, Arachi is bold and lively with a heart the size of Jupiter. However, she is mostly brushed off as annoying. No matter what, she remains cheery unless provoked. When that happens, RUN! Biography Hailing from the same lawnring as SEDUMA HYDRAN and LACETA SCALCY, Arachi was the spooky neighbor as her house exterior is rather macabre. Ever since she was young, she experienced vivid dreams on PROSPIT, something she has since begun to journal. Session To be added. Relationships Aion- Arachi's lusus, Aion is a gigantic pain in the butt and occupies the basement tiers of her hive. The Follower- Arachi's ancestor, she was an assistant to the No*o*mad and accompanied him through her travels. The Widowed- Arachi's inverted ancestral self towards Myglai, she was a dark and creepy troll with obsessive and murderous tendencies earning her a sinister reputation. Myglai Muusca- Arachi's dancestor, Myglai is spooky and not afraid to show it. She scares Arachi out of her hobby of dream journaling. Seduma Hyran- Arachi's worst enemy and polar opposite, Seduma is to Arachi what mites are to a beehive; a MAJOR headache. Trivia and Etymology *Arachi is a shortening of Arachnid,the class that is home to spiders as well as ticks, mites, scorpions, and harvestmen (Daddy Long Legs) **Myglai comes from Myglamorph, an order of spiders whose fangs point straight down rather than towards each other horizontally (Araneomorph) *Muusca is Musca with an extra "u". It is the constellation for the fly once known as Apis, the bee **This is where the first half of her trolltag and where her bee and fly puns comes from **Aion is a massive bee larvae on the verge of growing wings **Aion in Greek Mythology is (supposedly) time personified *Her first name has to do with spiders while her last name has to do with flies. This references the poem, the "Spider and the Fly" by Mary Howitt **Arachi's ancestral self was known as the "Widowed." She lost her matesprit out of spite of an enemy and was known for luring trolls to her and culling them when they least expected. **The Widowed's name and behavior patterns are a tongue in cheek reference to black widow spiders. *Chronicles in her tag refers to the measurement of. time **Her fascination with Chronos (Father Time) ties to this **Use of the Scythekind specibus references this too as Father Time is often depicted holding an hourglass (or clock), a scythe, or both. **The Spider and Fly references as well as the Scythekind specibus, and love of father time all tie around death in a way or another **Black widow spiders, females in particular, are known for the hourglass on their abdomens *The Art on her walls is of Salvador Dali, an artist known for strange and often macabre art *Arachi's original name was Arachi Nympha and her original concept was to be a spider obsessed goth hell bent on revenge. Her original sign was Mars. **Iron sometimes shares a symbol with Mars who is also known as Ares. This is very similar to another Teal Blood in GHOST **Her original tag was ditsyMyglamorph which references both her and Myglai Gallery Arachi-Hero Mode.png|Arachi Is Not One To Mess With Arachi-God Tier-Hero Mode.png|The Lovely Maid Of Heart Arachi's Respiteblock.png|Arachi's Cozy Respiteblock The Follower.png|The Follower Rendered In A Symbolic Fashion Myglai Muusca.png|Myglai Muusca, One Freaky Lady Myglai-God Tier.png|The Lass of Heart Myglai-Hero Mode.png|YIKES! Myglai-God Tier-Hero Mode.png|The...Lovely-ish Lass Of Heart The Follower-Hero Mode.png|Medical duties she would perform... The Widowed-Hero Mode.png|...death by her hand earner her scorn! Arachi's Lusus.png|This Would Be Aion Myglai-Trickster.png|Not As Scary As It Could Be Myglai-Grub.png|Because All Grubs Are Cute And Wiggly Category:Teal/Blue Blood Category:Female Category:Troll Category:LunarSplendens Category:Land dweller